


Servant Loves His Masters

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama x Old Teamates [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Developing Friendships, Double Anal Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gang Rape, Heavy Angst, Human Kageyama Tobio, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Protective Hanamaki Takahiro, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Kindaichi Yuutarou, Protective Kunimi Akira, Protective Matsukawa Issei, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Shy Kageyama Tobio, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Kindaichi Yuutarou, Top Kunimi Akira, Top Oikawa Tooru, Vampire Iwaizumi Hajime, Vampire Kindaichi Yuutarou, Vampire Kunimi Akira, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Tobio Kageyama is a human who works for the Aoba Johsai vampires. The palace is run by Tooru Oikawa and his boyfriends. Tobio been working for them since he was like fourteen and been there ever since. Tobio is the the only human so he when his friends, who are vampires, want something from or want him to do something he doesn't want to do he's too weak to resist. But he never really talk to Oikawa, his boyfriends, or his friends. But he does see them when he takes something to them, parties, or on some occasions when they are walking around the palace. He learn to be afraid of their red eyes cause only see them when they're pissed or when one of his friends gets in trouble with them. But when unexpected events happens, Oiakwa's friends talk to him and that leads Tobio somewhere he's never been for.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kageyama Tobio, Bokuto Koutarou & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Hanamaki Takahiro, Kageyama Tobio & Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio & Matsukawa Issei, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kageyama x Old Teamates [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897837
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	1. Takahiro Confronts Tobio

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to turn bad for Tobio, and Takahiro, who's know everything that going on in the castle, notices that Tobio is starting to act different. So when Takahiro follows Tobio into the courtyard, he confronts Tobio and learn the awful truth about why Tobio is acting differently. Takahiro takes the news to Tobio's masters, but when Takahiro goes get Tobio to confirm everything, he sees a sight he never wanted to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy :)

Nothing in the Aoba Johsai palace gets past Takahiro and I mean nothing. He's a powerful vampire with a good eye and notices when something is wrong. So when he notices that his best friends's servant isn't acting his normal cute and shy way, he makes a mental note to get to the bottom of it. So one day, Tobio goes into Tooru's room to put his clothes away, Takahiro watches him out of the corner of his eye. He takes in how Tobio blue eyes aren't sparkling anymore, he's seem to be exhausted, less talkative, and over all looks scare, and jumpy when someone talk to loudly or something falls or crashes. Once Tobio finishes up putting the clothes away, he excuses himself and leave the room. After a few seconds Takahiro leaves the room and leaves his friends confuse. He doesn't care about that right now, all he cares about is figuring out what is wrong with the servant he's following. Tobio walks into the court yard when he stops and turn around to face Takahiro. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Tobio asks with a sad look. 

"No, why would you ask?" Takahiro says putting his hood up. 

"Cause you've been following since I left Master Oikawa room," Tobio says. 

"I actually follow you so we can talk in private," Takahiro says. 

"Oh, okay," Tobio says with a very small smile. 

"Do you want to talk out here or go to my room?" Takahiro asks. 

"It doesn't matter but if we talk out here, won't the sun effect you?" Tobio asks. 

"No, I just don't like the sun," Takahiro says. 

"Than we can go to your room," Tobio says sweetly. 

Takahiro smiles and leads Tobio back inside and to his room. They sit on his bed cross legs in front each other. 

"Why have you been acting differently?" Takahiro asks. 

"Differently?" Tobio asks. 

"Yeah, you use to be more talkative, less scare and jumpy, less exhauseted, and your eyes use to sparkle more but now it feels like there's something extremely wrong," Takahiro says. 

"You're very observant," Tobio says. 

"I'm good at that, I mean nothing does get pass me well beside what's going on with you, and I want to help you and help you go back to your normal self," Takahiro says sweetly. 

"But it's a long story," Tobio mutters. 

"Thats okay, I'll listen," Takahiro says sincerely. 

So Tobio let out a shaky breath and tells the vampire in front of him everything that is going on. When he finishes he's being hug by Takahiro as he cries and cries into Takahiro's chest. 

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm gonna fix this, we will fix this," Takahiro whispers in his ear. 

Tobio cried for another good ten minutes before he settles down. Takahiro makes sure Tobio is fully calm down before he pulls away from Tobio. They stay put for a few seconds before Tobio looks up at Takahiro. 

"You said we, who is we?" Tobio asks. 

"Your masters and Issei, and myself," Takahiro says 

"Do you really think they will help?" Tobio asks hopefully. 

"They like you Tobio, and they don't like it when someone they like gets hurt," Takahiro says. 

Tobio nods his head and excuse himself to go back to work. Takahiro leaves the room right after him and runs right into him. 

"Sorry," Tobio says jumping away from Takahiro. 

"It's fine, why was your frozen?" Takahiro asks. 

"I'm afraid of your red eyes," Tobio says looking in the other direction. 

Takahiro follows his gaze and see Issei with his red eyes glaring down Hinata. 

"Stay here," Takahiro says. 

Tobio nods his head and Takahiro walks over to his friend. 

"What's going on?" Takahiro asks. 

"This bitch keeps talking shit about his bosses," Issei says. 

Takahiro sighs and looks at the other servant. 

"Scram bitch unless you want your bosses to come," Takahiro says. 

Hinata yelps and scurried away and Issei faces Takahiro with a confuse look and his eyes are back to normal. 

"Where did you go?" Issei asks. 

"Talking to him," Takahiro says pointing at Tobio. 

Issei looks around Takahiro's form and see Tobio standing there. 

"Oh," Issei says. 

"You can go back to work now," Takahiro says sweetly to Tobio. 

Tobio nods his head and scurries off as well. 

"Did something happen?" Issei asks. 

"Come with me to Tooru's room and I'll explain everything," Takahiro says. 

Takahiro texts everyone and they all meet up in Tooru's room. Once everyone is comfortable, Takahiro explains to them for the next thirty minutes how Tobio is being called harsh names, controlled, being pushed his limits, and that he's struggling and can't say no since he's the only human in the palace and his friends. He goes on to explain how he's afraid to say no since he doesn't want to make his friends mad again and explains that's is why he's afraid of their red eyes. Takahiro can see that they're not happy and trying to calm down. 

"Did he say any names?" Tooru asks through clench teeth. 

"No, he's was a emotional wreck and I didn't want to push him to give names," Takahiro says. 

"Maybe we can slowly get him to tell us names," Hajime reasons. 

"He's willing to talk so that might actually work," Takahiro agrees. 

Everyone else agrees and that is when Takahiro gets a bad feeling. He twitches and Issei take notice of this and puts his hand on his shoulder to calm him down. 

"I've have a feeling something bad just happen, I'm gonna go check on Tobio," Takahiro says running out of the room. 

"Wait for us!" Akira yells from the room. 

Takahiro stops in the middle of the hallway as the others quickly catches up them. 

"Wait do any of us know where his room is?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Yeah, follow me," Hajime says. 

They follow Hajime down the hallway and to the last door in the hallway. Hajime tries to open the door but it ends up being lock. 

"Tooru can you go our room and grabs his key out of our desk?" Hajime asks. 

Tooru nods his head and quickly can back just as he quickly left. He hands Hajime the key, and Hajime unlocks the door. They all enter his room and freezes when they see Tobio. 


	2. Tobio's Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the vampires find Tobio, their protectiveness spirals. The four boyfriends feelings towards their servant changes. Once Tobio waked up, Tooru and Hajime are there and look like they're been there the whole time. The three of them start talking and Tobio opens up to them. But Tobio is struggling and his masters force him to take a week off. Akira and Yuutarou starts talking to Tobio and Tobio opens up to them and Takahiro and Issei. Tobio is staying into Tooru's room with Tooru and his boyfriends. That is where he meet more friends of Tooru and the others and Tobio learns something about the vampires that he develops a crush on. But when Tobio is resting, he's afraid of going back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos and please enjoy. 
> 
> P. S. Kenma and Keiji are introduced

_Recap:_

_They all enter his room and freezes when they see Tobio._

* * *

There is Tobio tied up to the bed with blood everywhere.

"Tobio!" Yuutarou says rushing over to the boy. 

Akira follows and they quickly untie Tobio and Akira checks for a pulse. He finds one and let put a sigh of relief. 

"We have to rush him to the infirmary right now," Hajime says putting his hands on each of his boyfriend's shoulders. 

They nod their head and move out of the way so Hajime can pick up Tobio. Hajime is gentle with the boy and quickly rushes him to the infirmary. The other boys stays back and clean his room so no other vampires comes in here. Once they get the room clean, they rushes to the infirmary but stops at Tooru's room to get Hajime clean clothes since his will be covered in blood.

* * *

In the infirmary, the nurse checks out Tobio and bandages him up. Hajime keeps pacing and looking over at Tobio. For awhile now, Hajime's and his boyfriend's feelings towards Tobio turns romantically. They always make random trips around the palace just to see Tobio. They love it when he comes into their room and talk to them. But as Tobio lays there being work on, and his clothes covered in Tobio's blood, he can't help but feel tears running down his face. 

"Remember he's a fighter," Someone says in front of him. 

He jumps and see Tooru standing there with new clothes. 

"Go change, and try to relax," Tooru says gently.

Hajime nods his head and take the clothes and goes into bathroom to change his clothes. When he exits the bathroom, Akira is against the opposite wall looking like he's ready to cry. When Akira sees Hajime, he throws himself into Hajime's arms and starts crying. 

"It's gonna be okay," Hajime says trying to convince Akira and himself. 

Once Akira calms down, they go back into the room. Hajime looks around and see Tooru and Yuutarou in a corner crying into each other arms. Takahiro and Issei are near them trying not to cry. Hajime looks over at Tobio and see the bandages wrap up all the way up his arms, around his neck, he looks paler than normal. 

"It's worse under his shirt," Akira says going over to Tobio. 

Hajime follows him and Akira shows him the bruises all over his stomach and chest. 

"He's been rape, cause when Issei remove his pants to change them, there were dry blood on them and he's was rip open," Akira says tearing up again. 

* * *

When dinner comes by, Tooru and Hajime stays with Tobio as they force everyone else to eat. Once alone, Tooru comes over and climbs in the chair with Hajime and hides his face in Hajime's neck. 

"I hope he will be okay," Tooru mumbles. 

"He will, he's a tough one," Hajime says. 

Tooru just hums and keeps his face in Hajime's neck. Everyone comes back with food and drinks for Tooru and Hajime since they hadn't ate yet. They all spend the night and leaves in the morning for breakfast while Hajime and Tooru stays. Tooru and Hajime talk quietly when they hear groaning. They look off the side and see Tobio groaning, moving his head and clenching his eyes. 

"Tobio?" Tooru says gently and while getting off Hajime's lap. 

Tobio opens his eyes and looks at the two vampires. The other vampires came in and sits around Tobio's bed as well. They all start to talk and Tobio opens up about how he said no to his friends and that they didn't take that well. The goes on to how they tied him and gagged him so no one can hear his screams. He goes to tell they forcefully shove themselves onto him and how he screamed and cries for help but knew no one can hear him. He finishes with how they just left him when they was done which was way after Tobio passed out. The vampires makes a silent promise to protect Tobio no matter what. 

* * *

Tobio get discharge and with the help of Hajime, he's is gently tuck in Tooru's bed with the others surrounding him. They all make small talk when Akira brings something up. 

"Isn't Keiji and Kenma coming tonight?" Akira asks. 

"Yeah in fact they're be here in ten minutes," Tooru says while checking the time. 

Issei notices Tobio confusion so he tells him that they're their friends that live at Fukuroidani palace. As on cue, there's a knock on the door. So Yuutarou jumps off the bed to answer the door. 

"Oh, Tobio-chan take this week off," Tooru demands. 

"Okay, thank you Master Oikawa," Tobio says. 

"And just call all of us by our first names, and all of our friends," Hajime says. 

"Yeah, we okay with you calling is by our first names," A new voice says. 

Tobio looks around Hajime and see a boy with dark hair and another with blonde and black hair. 

"This is Keiji," Yuutarou says pointing at the dark hair boy. 

"And this is Kenma," Yuutarou says pointing at the blonde and black hair boy. 

"And both of them are vampires," Tooru says. 

"Guys this is Tobio, our servant, but he's taking the week off because of an accident," Akira says while red flashes through his eyes. 

"Nice to meet you," Keiji and Kenma says. 

"Nice meeting you guys as well," Tobio says. 

Everyone spreads out through the room and hangs out. Tobio lays on the bed when Keiji sits on his knees by the bed. 

"I got a question," Keiji says. 

"Okay," Tobio says 

"Do you know that all the vampires are not only powerful but have magic as well?" Keiji asks. 

"No, that's cool," Tobio says smiling. 

Keiji chuckles and Tooru comes over and sits beside Tobio. 

"You're distracting him from pain he has aren't ya," Tooru accuses. 

"Yeah," Keiji says getting up.

Tooru stays by Tobio and sits there as the human falls asleep while holding Tooru's hand. While Tobio goes to sleep, he thinks about his friends and work and comes to the conclusion that he's afraid to go work before he goes to sleep. 


	3. Tobio's Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days after being bedridden, Tooru allows Tobio to walk around the palace but Tobio isn't allowed to work. To make Tobio doesn't work, Akira and Yuutarou stays with him. Tobio still can't walk that well so Akira and Yuutarou let him cling to their arms. But when it comes to stairs, one of them picks the human up and carries him. They settle down and sit at a table in the courtyard. Tobio opens up and tells the two vampires the names of his friends. So at dinner, they pull Tooru, Hajime, Takahiro, and Issei to the side and tells them the names of Tobio's friends. They force Tobio to eat dinner with them and thats when they see a glimpse of Tobio's friends attitude and Tobio meets more vampires from Fukuroudani Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for you the comments and kudos and please enjoy :) 
> 
> Tetsurou and Koutarou are introduced

"Hey Akira, Yuu," Tooru calls out to his boyfriends. 

They stop mid way down the stairs and look up at their boyfriend. 

"What?" Akira asks. 

"Can you help Tobio out today? I'm allowing him to roam the palace but I'm not allowing to do work, but he's still extremely sore and need help walking and going up and down stairs," Tooru explains. 

"Okay," They says. 

"Okay, Hajime is helping him get dress, but they should be about done," Tooru says. 

Akira and Yuutarou goes back to Tooru's room just as Hajime is putting his shoes on. Hajime puts on Tobio's jacket on Tobio and faces his boyfriends. 

"He's all set, just be careful with him," Hajime says. 

"We will," Yuutarou says.

Hajime nods his head and leave the room as Akira and Yuutarou goes and sits on either side of Tobio. 

"Are you ready?" Akira asks.

Tobio nods his head so the vampires stands up and carefully help Tobio up as well. They place Tobio's hands in the crook of their elbows since they notice how much pain Tobio is in. But when they get to the stairs they all just stare down them. 

"I think we should carry him down," Akira says. 

"Yeah," Yuutarou says. 

Yuutarou turns towards Tobio and gently picks him up bridal style. Tobio wraps his arms around Yuutarou's neck and let him carry him down. Once Akira get down the stairs, Yuutarou places Tobio down and they put his hands back in the crook of their elbows. They walk around the palace and only ran into Hajime and Issei who are working out in the gym. They somehow end up outside to the courtyard and they go and sit at one of the tables. They begin to talk and they take notice that Tobio want to say something. 

"What's up Tobs?" Akira asks. 

"If I say the names of my friends that was involved in my attack, will you guys keep away from them?" Tobio asks looking into the vampires eyes. 

"Of course," They says immediately. 

Tobio looks at them and the names that he says is an extremely shock to the vampires. 

* * *

It's time for dinner, and the two vampires and human are dinner around the palace looking for the other vampires. Well Akira and Yuutarou are walking, they have Yuutarou give Tobio a piggy back ride. 

"There they are," Akira says seeing Hajime going into the dining room. 

They run up to him while Yuutarou makes sure he doesn't drop Tobio while he runs. They stop at the door and Yuutarou and Tobio stays outside while Akira goes into the dining room. Akira looks around the dining room and spots his boyfriends and friends. He stomps over to them, grabs Takahiro and Hajime by the back of their shirts and drags them out of the dining room. Tooru and Issei look at each other before dashing after them. When they get out of the dining room, they see all of them standing right out the door. the red in Yuutarou's and Akira's are bright and they know something is wrong. Meanwhile Tobio is hiding his face in Yuutarou's neck Hajime decides to break the silence. 

"What's going on?" He asks. 

"You won't believe who was involved in Tobio's attack," Yuutarou says dangerously calm.

"Who?" Issei asks. 

"Daichi, Tsuskishima, Hinata, and the one who tied and gagged him was Tanaka," Akira says. 

"Those Bitches," Tooru growls out with his eyes turning red. 

"Yeah and we promise Tobio we will keep him away from them," Yuutarou says. 

"That is something we can do," Tooru says. 

"How?" Tobio says from where's he hiding his head in Yuutarou's neck. 

"You'll see," Tooru says smirking. 

"But for the mean time, just stay around us, and you're eating dinner with us," Takahiro says. 

They go back into the dining room and Tobio is sitting between Akira and Yuutarou. Issei is lost in thought when something dawns at him. 

"Takahiro you do realize that he has to stay with us since we're helping him move around," Issei says. 

"I didn't think about that when I said that," Takahiro says pouting. 

The other chuckles well beside Tooru and Hajime who are having a serious conversation. Two more people come into the dining room and Tobio have seen these two around the palace before but don't know who they are. So he leans his head against Akira's shoulder and whispers in his ear. 

"Who are they?" Tobio asks. 

"They are Koutarou and Tetsurou and they work together and run the Fukuroudani Palace and they are our friend and vampires," Akira says while he keeps his tilted down as he talk to Tobio.

Tobio nods his head and goes to move but Akira pushes his head back down against his shoulder. Tobio glance to the side and see Hinata by his seat. Hinata has a look of disgust on his face so Tobio grips Akira's hand. Akira tightens his hand around Tobio's hand and glares at Hinata. Hinata moves away so Tobio sits back up but doesn't let go of Akira's hand. Tobio goes to say something when something gets dump all over him. He springs out of his seat which causes him to fall. Hinata laughs at him while he holds the pitcher. Akira and Yuutarou rushes to Tobio and helps him stand up. 

"We'll be back, and this mess better be cleaned up," Akira growls out. 

This time Akira picks up Tobio and is out of the room in a flash along with Yuutarou. They go to Tooru's room and put Tobio in their clothes. When they go back to the dining room, Tobio pain is escalating and whining and whimpering into Akira's chest. They freeze in their spots and Akira looks at Hajime and Tooru. They come over and see where's the pain is coming from. Hajime rubs Tobio's back after Akira gives Tobio to him as they go and get him pain medicine. Tetsurou gets up and rests a hand on Hajime's shoulder. 

"You can take my seat while you calm him down," Tetsurou says giving Hajime a small smile. 

"Thanks," Hajime says. 

Hajime sits down and rubs Tobio's back again. Tobio calms down just as the other comes back. 

"Here Tobs," Akira says getting on his knees and handing Tobio the medicine. 

Tobio takes the medicine and Akira takes him back and everyone goes back to their seats. Well everyone but Tobio who's sitting in Akira's lap. The pain medicine kicks in and Tobio falls asleep and rest his head in the crook of Akira's neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if you want can you please give me feedback so I can make this story better :)


	4. Protecting Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later Tobio is roaming the courtyard when he runs into Hinata and Tsukishima. He freezes midstep and he knows they have seen him since they start walking towards him. He backs up till he runs into something well rather someone. The person arms goes around him and feels another person standing by him. Tobio looks and see it's Hajime and Tooru is the one with his arms around Tobio. Tobio can sense Hajime is piss so he's not surprised when he sees Hajime's eyes goes red. After they get Tobio back to Hajime's room, they all sit in a weird triangle. They talk and that lead to a conversation that none of them expect. Tobio gets information that makes him happy and the vampires get information that makes them happy. Once Akira and Yuutarou hears the need they're happy. But when they see Tobio crying a when they go to leave to shop, they go to him and help him through his problem. But that night their relationship changes and that will shock everyone in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos and please enjoy :)

Tobio can finally walk alone without a whole bunch of pain. But he knows the vampires a really keeping a close eye of him but don't want him to feel overwhelmed. He's greatful for that and as he think about that, it makes him smile. But he walks into the courtyard and freezes midstep when he sees two of the people of his nightmares. They notices him and slowly walk towards him with an evil look in their eyes. So Tobio backs up till he back up into something well someone. Their arms goes around his waist as the second person walks up. Tobio looks to see Hajime and Tooru is behind him with his arms around Tobio. Tobio isn't surprise to see Hajime's red eyes as he stares at Tsukishima and Hinata. The servants freezes and Tooru let out a dark chuckle. 

"We haven't done anything and yet you're already scare, which you should be since you're on our list of people we want to beat up since you decides to beat and rape our servant, and all of it is because he said no, and trust me that really pisses us off," Tooru growls out. 

The servants just run away when they see both Tooru and Hajime eyes are red. Once those two was gone, the two vampires let out a sigh of relief and Tooru hides his face in Tobio's neck. 

"You're okay Tobs?" Hajime asks moving to he in front of Tobio. 

"Yeah, thanks for helping me," Tobio says. 

"It's no problem, we care for you and want you to be safe wherever you're at," Tooru says. 

Tobio smiles and three of them walks to Hajime's room. They go to the bed and makes a some type of triangle. They start out talking about random things but things turn to relationship. They talk about how they actually like each other. When Tobio hears about the vampires like him, he's has a huge smile on his face. Tobio goes on to tell them that he likes them and their boyfriends. This makes the two powerful vampires look down and smile. They talk for a few minutes and soon the vampires leave so Tooru and Hajime can tell Akira and Yuutarou the good news while Tobio stays in Hajime's room. 

* * *

They search the whole palace for Akira and Yuutarou and finds them in the game room. 

"Guys we have amazing news," Tooru says barging all the way into the room. 

Hajime closes the door and walks up and stands beside the oldest vampire. 

"Which is?" Akira says while watching Tooru smiles brightly along with Hajime. 

"Tobio likes us," Tooru says. 

"We knew that," Yuutarou says leaning against the pool table. 

"No he means that he like us like we like him," Hajime explains. 

Everyone is silence for a few seconds before the younger vampires process everything and when they do their eyes widen andtl they smile brightly. 

"That's amazing!" Yuutarou says bouncing on his heels. 

"We should get him a gift of some sorts, come on Yuu," Akira says pulling Yuutarou out of the room. 

Hajime and Tooru follows them and all of them have smiles on their face. But they loose their smiles when they see Tobio sitting on the stairs with tears running down his face. Tooru and Hajime rushes to him and sit down on either side of him. Akira and Yuutarou comes over and Hajime has them go and go buy what they wanted. They nod their heads and kisses Tobio's head before they leave. 

"Hey what happened?" Hajime asks gently. 

"No-nothing," Tobio stutters out. 

"You're crying so something must had happened," Tooru says. 

Tobio just shakes his head and the vampires signs and look at each other before looking at the crying boy. 

"Tobio, do we have to use magic on you to get you to tell us the truth? Cause we want to protect and help you," Tooru says. 

Tobio looks up at him and it breaks Tooru's heart when he sees the look in Tobio's eyes. Before he can say anything, Tobio looks back down and grips the vampires hands. 

"The abuse isn't stopping, it's just getting worse," Tobio says look down at the stairs. 

"What do you mean?" Hajime asks. 

Tobio looks at them and rest his head on Hajime's shoulder as he explains the abuse went from him being hit to his ex friends starts making him feel like he's worthless. By the end of the story Tobio has stop crying but now the older vampires are very pissed. 

"Tobio-chan don't ever listen to them, cause you're beautiful, cute and my boyfriends and I are so happy we have you cause we love you so much that we always finding ways to see you, and if you ever need someone to talk to, come to us, Takahiro, or Issei and I promise we will protect you and help you through it," Tooru says sitting in front of Tobio.

Tooru is prepared for Tobio to pounce on him so both of them falls down the last step and Tobio ends up on top of Tooru. 

"I love you guys too, and I promise I will come to you guys when I need help, and thank you for helping me and just keeping me happy and hanging out with me," Tobio confess. 

Tobio doesn't hear Akira and Yuutarou come back so he jumps when he sees them. 

"We got you this and it's from all of us," Yuutarou says giving Tobio the present. 

Tobio opens it and see that it's a teddy bear with a cute bow tie. 

"I love it thanks guys," Tobio says smiling. 

"No problem," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio looks at Yuutarou and climbs into his lap and hugs Yuutarou. Yuutarou gasps but he hugs Tobio back. 

"Awe," A new voice says. 

Tobioooks back and see Takahiro and Issei standing near by. 

"What? Can't we show Tobio how much we love him," Tooru say smiling. 

"Wait you all say you love each other?" Issei asks smiling. 

"Yeah," Tobio says. 

"So what does that mean about your relationship?" Takahiro says smiling as well. 

"Well you see," Akira starts while smirking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you guys have anything else you want to see please let me know in the comments :)


	5. Issei Risks His Life for Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio and Issei are walking to the kitchen talking when Issei freezes. Tobio looks around and see nothing but he's is thrown into a wall. Issei faces the attacker and he gets thrown around a lot. But Issei keeps getting up cause he's not letting this attacked hurt Tobio. Issei throw them into a wall and quickly goes to Tobio and tells him to go somewhere safe. Tobio does an when Issei sees the attack going after Issei throws them back. Issei sinks to his knees cause he's loosing a lot of energy. But the attacker jumps Issei and bites him. Issei fights back and the attacker is thrown off of him and Tobio rushes to Issei. Issei looses conscious and regains it and Tobio puts his head on his lap and encourage him to stay with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy :) and please give me feedback :)

Issei and Tobio spends the day together so that they can come closer. So for half of the day, they stay in Tobio's room. 

"So how does it feel being with the most powerful vampires?" Issei asks as he eats a cracker. 

"I absolutely love it, they treat me so well and doesn't push me over the limit," Tobio says while smiling and playing with his sleeves. 

Issei smiles at him and they go on to talk about what they actually do on their free time. Soon they eat all the crackers so they leave the room and goes down stairs and to the kitchen. They talk about how vampires train and exercise. They talk about how Tooru and them can control their blood hunger so well. But Issei freezes and Tobio stops a step ahead and look around to see why Issei stopped. But soon he's feels hands on him and they throw Tobio into a wall. Tobio slides down wall and just sits there and tries to recompose himself. The attacker goes towards Tobio so Issei jumps in front of him and see that it's Daichi. His eyes widen and Daichi growls before he throws Issei into another wall. Issei gets up and goes after the servant only for Daichi to fly then hard into another wall. Issei doesn't care how many walls he get thrown into, he's not letting Daichi touch Tobio. Issei manages to grip Daichi and throws him into a wall. He rushes to Tobio to make sure that he's okay. 

"Go somewhere safe, I'll handle him," Issei says. 

"I don't want you to get hurt," Tobio says. 

"I'll be fine, go now Tobs," Issei commands gently. 

Tobio nods his head and runs up the stairs. Daichi goes after him but Issei throws him back towards the wall. 

"My my, protecting the poor servant," Daichi says as Issei struggles to stay on his legs. 

"I'll do anything to protect my friend," Issei says as he starts to feel all the pain. 

Daichi smirks and flies Issei into another wall and into the stair railing. Issei let out a pain sound but he stands back up, and hoping Tobio is somewhere safe. He can't think much about that cause Daichi gets on the stairs and pushes Issei down them. Issei stands up on shaking legs and throws Daichi away from him. Issei sinks back to his knees and loosing so much energy from this fight. Daichi takes this chance to attack and bites Issei. Issei struggles to get Daichi off of him but he's weak so he can't. But Daichi is thrown off of him and Issei finally hear footsteps.

"Issei!" Tobio says running to a very daze Issei. 

Tobio gets by his side as Tooru and Hajime scare off Daichi. 

"Issei, keep your eyes open, you're gonna be fine, Akira, Takahiro, and Akira are getting items from infirmary to help you but you have to stay with us, please," Tobio says with tears running down his face. Issei is struggling to keep his eyes open but he feels Tobio lifting his head and placing it on lap. He hears Tooru telling Hajime that he's going to tell the others what to get for Issei. Hajime joins the other two boys on the ground. 

"Hey there Issei, hang in there," Hajime says looking straight into Issei's eyes. 

"Hajime is he going to die?" Tobio says crying loudly. 

"No, vampires can't die but we can go into a coma," Hajime says. 

He watches Tobio calm down and he keeps an close eye on his boyfriend as he keeps one of his best friend awake. They hear footsteps and Tobio and Hajime look up to see the other vampires running to them. Issei passes out when they got to his side. 

* * *

When Issei wakes up a couple hours later, he sees the worry face of Tobio. He groans and go to sit up, and feels Tobio grabs his left arm as someone grabs his right side. Once sitting up, he looks off to the side and see Takahiro with a worry look as well. 

"Glad to seetl that you awake," Takahiro says with relief in his voice. 

"You save me," Tobio says with a smile. 

"Like I told Daichi, I would do anything to protect my friends," Issei says smiling. 

The door open and the other vampires came in with a tray of food and juice. 

"Hey Issei, you had is worry," Hajime says setting the tray down and handing Issei the juice. 

"Sorry, I just wanted to protect my friend," Issei says accepting the juice. 

Hajime just smiles and Issei is drag into a group hug by everyone in the room. 

* * *

Since Issei's and Tobio's day got interrupted, the other vampires left ther oom but staying close by. 

"What hurts the most?" Tobio asks. 

"My back and that is that I was thrown into a lot of walls," Issei says. 

Tobio nods his head before looking down and back up at the vampire. 

"I know that you told me to go somewhere safe, so I came here and I was crying and everyone wanted to know why so I told themand they got worry and yeah," Tobio says. 

"Thanks for telling them," Issei says finishing his juice. 

"You're welcome but why do you guys drink juice?" Tobio asks. 

"Cause cranberry juice help is regain out blood," Issei says. 

Tobio hugs him and starts crying into his shoulder. 

"What's wrong?" Issei asks hugging Tobio back. 

"I was scare I was gonna loose one of my best friends," Tobio cries. 

"Hey hey, I'm not going anywhere, none of us are," Issei says sweetly and rubbing Tobio's back. 

Once Tobio calms down, they decides to cover up watch movies for awhile. Throughout the movies, everyone comes and goes and making sure the two boys are okay. They also makes sure that Tobio has juice and that he actually ate something. When it's dinner time, Keiji, Kenma, Tetsurou, and Koutarou shows up. 


	6. Tobio's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tobio!!! 
> 
> Tooru and them knows when Tobio's birthday is. So when it was a couple weeks till his birthday, they goes shopping and ends up spending a lot of money on Tobio. Even Takahiro, Issei, Keiji, Kenma, Tetsurou, Koutarou did as well. A week before his birthday, the planned to throw him a small party since he isn't to big into crowds. They invited Takahiro and them and that's it. Since Tobio doesn't really leaves Tooru's room that much they decided to throw it there. So whenTobio wakes up alone in the bed so opens up his eyes and see Akira and Yuutarou talking by the desk. They look at him and goes over to him and sits by him. 
> 
> "Hey Tobs," Akira starts. 
> 
> "What?" Tobio asks sitting up. 
> 
> Suddenly the door opens and everyone goes and stands around the bed. 
> 
> "Happy Birthday," They all say smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) and please give me feedback if you like :)

It is two weeks before Tobio's birthday and the four vampiresa re out shopping for presents while Tobio hangs out with Takahiro and Issei. When they finished shopping they realized that they had bought a lot. 

"Yeah we definitely got him spoiled," Akira says looking at all their bags. 

"We do," Yuutarou agrees. 

Hajime is lost in thought so Tooru kicks him. Hajime growls and sends Tooru a glare. 

"What are you thinking about?" Tooru asks. 

"I'm thinking that we should give Tobio a birthday party, and I mean a small one since he doesn't like crowds," Hajime says. 

"I like that idea but who do you thinking about inviting?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Maybe Takahiro, Issei, Keiji, and them," Hajime says. 

"So the people that be actually like," Tooru says. 

Hajime just nods his head and starts walking home. 

"Where should we have it?" Yuutarou asks. 

"In my room? I mean he never really leave the room so I think it will be better there," Tooru says. 

"Let do that," Hajime says. 

* * *

A week before Tobio's birthday, Hajime sets the party up and invite the people that Tobio likes. Hajime knows Tobio is getting suspicious cause he's always asking what Hajime is planning. So Hajime ends up letting Akira take over once Tobio starts getting clingy and whining for attention. Akira smiles at the cuddling Iwakage on the bed before leaving and going to his room. Yuutarou comes in a little bit later and sits on his bed. 

"What's up?" Akira asks turning towards his boyfriend. 

"Nothing, just came to see what you are up to," Yuutarou asks. 

"Inviting people cause Tobio become clinging and whining for attention and Hajime didn't want Tobio finding out about the party," Akira says. 

"Oh, I'm really looking forward to the party," Yuutarou says smiling. 

"So am I," Akira says going back to the invites. 

By the time all the invites get sent out and everyone responds, Tobio ends up being clingy and whining attention from Yuutarou. Each of his boyfriends spends an hour or two so they keep trading off the invites and getting answers. 

* * *

The day of Tobio's party, the vampires wakes up before Tobio. They quickly get everything set up around the room as quietly as possible. Tooru and Hajime quietly leave the room once they finishes everything up. Akira and Yuutarou are talking quietly by the desk when they hear movement from the bed. They look and see Tobio waking out and feeling for them. They look at him and goes over to him and sits by him. 

"Hey Tobs," Akira starts. 

"What?" Tobio asks sitting up. 

Suddenly the door opens and everyone goes and stands around the bed. 

"Happy Birthday," They all say smiling.

"What is this?" Tobio asks looking around the room and see presents, decorations, and see the cake on the desk. 

"We're throwing a small birthday party," Tooru says sitting on the bed. 

"Thank you," Tobio says. 

"You should actually thank Hajime cause he came up with the idea," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio looks at Hajime and see him looking away. Tobio gets out of the covers and crawls over to Hajime and pulls him into a hug. Hajime hugs back and hides his face in Tobio's neck. 

"Thank you," Tobio whispers in his ear. 

"No problem," Hajime whispers back. 

They break the hug and Tobio goes back to his spot and beg Hajime to sit behind him. Hajime does and Tobio leans against Hajime and he opens all the gifts. They eat cake and lounge around the room and talk. Tobio and Hajime are on the bed alone so Tobio turns around and straddles his lap. Hajime looks up at him and places his hands on Tobio's slim thighs. 

"What's up?" Hajime asks. 

"I wanna thank you," Tobio says. 

"How?" Hajime asks. 

Tobio just looks down before looking up back and bucking his hips against Hajime's. 

"Oh," Hajime says with wide eyes. 

Tobio stares at him with a blushing face and Tobio bites his bottom lip. Hajime smiles up at him and reposition himself so his legs are bent and Tobio press right against him. Tobio let out a small yelp and places his hands on Hajime's shoulders. Hajime takes one of his hands off Tobio's waist and put it on the back of Tobio's neck and brings him down to his lips. Tobio kisses back a seconds and press his front against Hajime. Hajime keeps a hand on Tobio's neck and tilting his head so he can have better access. They get deep into the kiss and doesn't hear everyone leave till Akira jumps on the bed. They break the kiss and looks at the vampire on all fours.

"Have fun," Akira says before leaving the room. 

They chuckles and Hajime flips them around and pins Tobio's hands down againstt he bed. 

"Happy Birthday," Hajime says. 

Tobio smiles up and leans his head up to kiss Hajime. Hajime deepens the kiss and licks Tobio's lips for permission. Tobio grants permission and shoves his tongue into his mouth. He explores every inch of Tobio's mouth as his hands explores underneath Tobio's shirt. He let Tobio sucks on his tongue before pulling away with a string of saliva connecting them. 

"You're so fucking gorgeous," Hajime says kissing Tobio's neck.

Tobio wraps an arm around Hajime's neck and the other tangle in his hair as he continued to kiss his neck. He feels Hajime biting him but not actually sinking his fangs in. For awhile now Tobio has been wanting his boyfriends to sink their fangs in but doesn't know how to ask. 

"Hajime, bite me," Tobio says. 

Hajime leans away from Tobio's neck and stares down at Tobio. 

"Are you sure you want me to do that?" Hajime asks.

Tobio stares up at Hajime and tightens the grip in Hajime's hair. 

"Yes Hajime, please please bite me till you're content, I want it for so long now so please bite me," Tobio begs while giving Hajime's puppy dog eyes. 

"Okay, I'll bite you," Hajime says smiling down at his boyfriend. 

Tobio smiles and tilts his head to the side so Hajime can have better access to his neck. 

"Do it now, please," Tobio says. 

Hajime smirks and goes to his neck and sink his fangs into Tobio's neck. Tobio grips his shirt and arch his back and let out a loud moan. 

_'Machoist' Hajime thinks as he look at Tobio from the corner of his eye._

Hajime pulls away and lick the wound just as the door slams shut. Hajime jumps up and Tobio sits up and grips Hajime's shirt. 

"Wait we're allowed to bite him now?" Tooru asks hopefully. 

"It's up to Tobio," Hajime says looking at the boy. 

"Y'all can bite me whenever you want," Tobio says smiling. 


	7. OiKage Day Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio wakes up when he feels movement beside him. Tobio whines and clings to the person that was trying to remove. 
> 
> "Tobio-chan, we have to get up so we can have our day out," Tooru says. 
> 
> But the weather had changed and they become snowed in. But that doesn't mean that their day isn't ruin, instead it makes their day a whole lot better. 
> 
> "Wow, Tobio-chan can't believe how sexy you look right now," Tooru says as he look Tobio, who is in a maid dress, up and down. 
> 
> "I just wanna pleasure you master," Tobio says completely submissive. 
> 
> "Than pleasure me," Tooru says sitting on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Tooru wakes up to his alarm going off. So he moves, the best he can with a sleeping boy on his shoulder, and shuts the alarm off. He turns back around and looks down at Tobio peaceful face. He moves hair out of his face and kisses his forehead. He moves his arm from underneath Tobio gently and sits up. He goes to get out of bed, but he feels arms goes around him. He looks down and see Tobio clinging tightly to him. He smile fondly at his youngest boyfriend and runs his hand through his soft hair. 

"Tobio-chan, we have to get up so we can have our day out," Tooru says. 

Tobio whines but opens his eyes and sits up and rub the sleep from his eyes. They take a shower together and when they go leave, they realize that they are snow in. 

"Well bummer," Tooru says pouting as he looks at the snow. 

Tobio chuckles and wraps his hands around Tooru's bicep. 

"It's fine, we can eat breakfast together and go back to your room and find something to do," Tobio says smiling as he rubs his thumbs against Tooru's bicep. 

"You're right, come on," Tooru says wrapping an arm around Tobio's shoulders. 

He leads them to the dining where their other boyfriends was at. 

"Thought you guys was gonna have a day out," Akira says as Tobio sits beside him and Tooru sits beside Tobio. 

"We're snowed in," Tooru says pouting. 

"So we are gonna have fun in my room," Tobio says. 

"Ah, have fun," Akira says smiling. 

"We will," Tobio says smiling back. 

The food comes and they eat and make small talk. Once Tooru and Tobio finishes eating, they make their way to Tobio's room. Tooru sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Tobio till he's straddling the vampire's lap. 

"You're so adorable," Tooru says pulling Tobio into a kiss. 

Tobio kisses back and wraps his arms around Tooru's neck in a tight grip. Tooru rests his hands on Tobio's hips and grips them hard. He kisses down his neck and starts sucking on it. Tobio tilts his head so Tooru can have more room. 

"Bite me," Tobio says. 

Tooru smirks against his neck and bites Tobio and start sucking his blood. Tobio moans and tightens his arms. When Tooru leans back, he licks his lips as he locks eyes with Tobio. Tobio shivers and run his hands down Tooru's muscular chest. 

"You're kinky," Tooru says smirking. 

"I know," Tobio says biting his lip. 

"Is there anything else you wanna do? Or do you just want me to suck you blood?" Tooru asks. 

"There is something I like to do," Tobio says fidgeting with his fingers. 

"Then let do it," Tooru says smiling. 

"Can you stay here?" Tobio asks. 

Tooru nods his head so Tobio climbs out of his lap and goes to the closet and closes his door. Tooru get on his phone and waits for Tobio to come back out. The door opens so Tooru looks up and his breath get caught in his throat. Tobio is wearing a short maid dress, with a chocker, and thighs socks. Tooru stands up and walks over to him. He rubs his hands down Tobio's body and when he looks down, he notices garters. 

"Wow, Tobio-chan can't believe how sexy you look right now," Tooru says as he look Tobio, who is in a maid dress, up and down. 

"I just wanna pleasure you master," Tobio says completely submissive. 

"Than pleasure me," Tooru says sitting on the bed.

Tobio goes over to him and sits on his knees. 

"What do you want me to do master?" Tobio asks while biting his lip. 

"Give me head," Tooru says. 

Tobio nods his head and pulls his pants down. Tobio gasps at his size before grips it and starts pumping it.

"What do you want me to do?" Tobio asks. 

"What is your limits?" Tooru asks. 

"I don't have none," Tobio says. 

"Then deep throat me, and let me pull your hair and come down you throat," Tooru says. 

Tobio nods his head and starts licking the head. Tooru growls and grips Tobio's hair as he tilt his head back. Tooru looks back down and locks eyes with Tobio as he takes Tooru's dick down his throat. 

"Fuck" Tooru says as he shallowly thrusts into Tobio's mouth. 

Tobio pulls off and locks eyes with Tooru again. 

"You can fuck my throat how hard and fast you want master," Tobio says. 

Tooru let out a growl and shoves Tobio's head back down and shoves his cock down his throat. He starts thrusting roughly into Tobio and let out a string of curse words. Tobio moans which causes vibrations and Tooru looks down and he finally see how wreck Tobio is. He has drool running down his chin, face red, and has tears in the corner of his eyes. Tooru ends up coming down Tobio's throat with a loud growl. Tobio swallows all of it and clean him off before pulling his dick out of his mouth with a pop. Tooru pulls Tobio up to his lap and kisses him. 

"Fuck baby, that was so so good," Tooru says breaking the kiss. 

Tobio smiles and kisses Tooru some more. 

"I'm glad I was good since they was my first time," Tobio says. 

Tooru eyes widen and Tobio can't help by chuckle at his face. 

"Damn baby, can't wait till we fuck you so nice and hard," Tooru says. 

"Me either," Tobio whispers as he kisses Tooru again. 

Tooru lays them back against the bed, and Tooru flips them so Tobio is underneath him. Tooru adds his tongue and moans when Tobio starts sucking on it. Tooru breaks the kiss and looks down at the boy underneath him. 

"What else do you want to do?" Tooru asks quietly. 

"I want to continue to kiss you till my lips are bruise," Tobio says. 

Tooru chuckles and leans down and kisses him and bites his lip with his fangs. Tobio moans and let Tooru suck his blood. They kiss till Tobio's lips are bruise and afterwards Tobio changes again and they cuddle up on the bed and share some more sweet kisses as a movie plays in the background. 


	8. Author Note

I'm thinking about adding Takahiro and Issei to their relationship


	9. Author Note

Hajime is gonna be a bottom

But do you guys wanna see anyone else being bottom? 


	10. MatsuIwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be about Hajime and Issei getting dirty and Hajime gets fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Three weeks ago, Tooru and his boyfriends welcome Issei and Takahiro to their relationship. Their relationship has been going well till they start having sex. That is when problems between Issei and Hajime starts. There have been tension between Issei and Hajime because Hajime wants Issei to fuck him. Issei had enough one day and walks into Hajime's room where he is sitting on his bed on his phone. 

"Why the hell is there so much tension between us," Issei growls out. 

Hajime let out a sigh and crawls to the foot of the bed and sits on his knees. 

"Nothing," Hajime says. 

"Nothing my ass, you little shit," Issei growls out through clench teeth. 

"You can't talk to your boyfriend like that," Hajime says with narrow eyes. 

"Oh so now you want to claim me as your boyfriend when there's so much fucking tension and lies between us," Issei accuses as he starts pacing. 

"There's nothing going on with us, you're just being a bitch," Hajime says getting off his bed. 

Issei glares at him before gripping his shirt and slamming him into a wall. 

"Are you fucking trying to get fucked up?" Issei asks as he tightly grips Hajime's neck. 

Hajime gulps as he stares into Issei's dangerous grey eyes. He feels himself getting hard and bites his bottom lip hard. 

"What have nothing to say now?" Issei spats out. 

Hajime just stares at him and don't know what to say. 

"I-I," He starts before Issei places one of his legs between Hajime's thighs. 

"Seems to me that you're hiding something that you're not telling me so fucking spit it out whore," Issei growls out as he tightens his grip. 

"Fuck me," Hajime whispers. 

"What?" Issei growls as he let go of Hajime's neck. 

"Fuck me, fuck me into the wall, on the bed, on the floor, in the shower, fuck me your vampire speed, fuck me while you hold me up with you're strong strong arms," Hajime says as he brings Issei's hand, that was around, to his mouth and kisses the palm and licks it. 

Issei lets Hajime lick and kiss his palm for a few minutes for ripping it away from Hajime. He grips Hajime's neck and makes Hajime look up in his eyes. 

"You're a fucking whore," Issei says leaning down to Hajime. 

Hajime feels his hands running down his back and to his ass. He squeezes it and pulls Hajime against him. 

"But that's fucking hot, who else fucks you? Or are you just a fucking virgin bottom?" Issei asks. 

Hajime moans and grips Issei's shirt. Issei growls and uses one of his hands to choke Hajime again. 

"Answer me, now whore," Issei says darkly. 

"I'm a virgin bottom," Hajime says quietly. 

Issei smirks before gripping the back of Hajime's thighs. 

"Jump," Issei demands. 

Hajime jumps and Issei pushes Hajime more into the wall. 

"Is this what you wanted? Wanted me to hold you up and while I fuck you all over your room?" Issei taunts. 

Hajime moans and bucks his hips against Issei's stomach. Issei chuckles as he rips Hajime's pants and boxers. Hajime gasps as he tries to undo Issei's pants. Issei grows impatient and pushes Hajime up against him so he can free himself. Hajime moans when Issei's dick hits him. 

"Please put it in me," Hajime says into Issei's shoulder. 

"Hmm not yet," Issei says while smirking. 

Hajime whines and grinds against Issei as he backs them away from the wall. 

"Get on your fucking knees and bend over the side of the bed," Issei says as he lets go of Hajime's thighs. 

Hajime quickly complies and there's a knock on the door. 

"Don't you dare fucking move," Issei hisses out in his ear. 

Hajime bites his lip and put his face in his arms. He hears Issei walking to the door and answering it. He lift his head up when he hears Tooru's voice. 

"All meetings have been cancel to say and Keiji and them are coming for dinner and where is Hajime?" Tooru asks. 

"Mmm, he's busy," Issei says looking back at Hajime. 

Tooru peaks his head in and sees Hajime leaning against the bed and his blushing face. 

"Oh, oh, OH! Have fun," Tooru says smirking as he leaves the room. 

"Always," Issei says closing the door. 

He walks back to Hajime and leans his body over Hajime. Hajime turns over and see just how small he is compare to Issei. 

"Fuck, I'm enjoying this to much," Hajime says as he looks his eyes up and down Issei's hunched body. 

Issei chuckles and rest his forehead on the bed and looks down at Hajime. 

"So you're saying you're enjoying being underneath me?" Issei asks. 

"You're huge, I can only imagine what it will be like when I'm underneath you on my back as you have your massive cock pistioning in and out of my small body," Hajime says. 

Issei pulls Hajime up and throws him on the bed. He climbs between his legs and rips Hajime's clothes off till he's completely naked on the bed. 

"You know exactly to say to me that makes me to fuck you till you can sit or walk" Issei says jerking his member off. 

Issei leans over Hajime's body and captures his lips. Hajime moans as he runs his hands up and down Issei's body and feel all his muscles. Hajime breaks the kiss and Issei gets up and get out of his clothes before climbing back on the bed and leans back over Hajime to kiss his neck. 

"Please please please put it in me," Hajime says as lifts his legs up and spread them. 

Hajime let go of one of his legs and with his free hand, he guides Issei's dick to his entrance. Right before anyone does anything Hajime's door opens with five sets of footsteps. The foot steps and talking stops and Hajime tilts his head back to see who walked into his room. While Issei looks straight ahead. They look at each other before speaking at the same time. 

"Oh fuck," Hajime and Issei says. 


	11. MatsuIwa Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Issei glares at intruder which causes Hajime to moan at the possessive look in his eyes. 

"I swear we're just grabbing something," Tooru says defensively. 

Issei leans down and covers Hajime's body with his. Hajime kisses his biceps before leaning up to his ear. 

"Fuck me in front of them," Hajime whispers. 

"You're really are a fucking whore," Issei whispers back. 

"Only for you," Hajime says gripping Issei's biceps. 

Issei pulls out till the head is still in and slams all thr way back in harshly. 

"Fuck! Yes!" Hajime screams as Issei immediately finds his prostate. 

Issei sets a rough pace and abuse his prostate. 

"Go against the pillows," Issei commands as he wants Hajime to be comfortable. 

Hajime nods his head and Issei's pulls out and Hajime rests against the pillows. Issei climbs on top of Hajime and wraps a hand around Hajime's neck tightly. Hajime moans and wraps his hand around Issei's wrist. 

"Sh-shit, that's hot," Tooru says as he drops the clothes in his arms. 

Issei let go of Hajime's neck and pins Hajime's wrists to the bed with a tight grip. Hajime moans again and Issei slams all the way in. He doesn't let Hajime adjust and starts thrusting him and out of him with a ruthless pace. Hajime most hangs open wide and has drool running down the side of his mouth. 

"Such a good fucking whore, taking my massive dick into your tiny body," Issei whispers in Hajime's ear. 

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm a good whore, I'm a good whore for you, bite me, mark me, please, " Hajime moans out. 

Issei lets go of Hajime's wrists and leans on his forearms and bites harshly into Hajime's neck. He leans down and whispers into his ear. 

"Let them hear you, let them know how good my dick feels deep inside of you, in fact give me your hand," Issei says. 

"You're dick, ah, feels so, ah ah, good, aaah, deep inside me," Hajime says giving Issei his hand. 

Issei places on the lower part of Hajime's stomach. 

"Do you feel me, feel me so deep in you?" Issei whispers hotly into his ear. 

"Yes, it's feels so good," Hajime moans as he throws his head back against the pillows. 

They know that the others are there watching them and that just make them more wild. Hajime takes a quick glance at the others and see them jerking each other off. 

"They are suck perverts aren't they? Watching you be fucked in oblivion," Issei whispers against his ear as he picked up his pace. 

Hajime ends up coming all over his stomach and chest with a loud scream. Issei slows down to pull out but Hajime wraps his legs around his waist. 

"Please don't stop master, teach you're little whore what happens when he misbehaves," Hajime says. 

Hajime feels Issei twitch before he let out a deep growl. He pries Hajime's legs off of him and pulls out. 

"Turn around and stick your ass in the air," Issei growls out. 

Hajime shivers but does what he is told and shakes his ass to tease. There was a loud smack when Issei brings his hand down hard against Hajime's ass. Hajime gasps before moaning. 

"Slut," Issei says as he sent a glare to the other boys in the room. 

He brings his attention back to Hajime and decides to spank him some more. Hajime becomes hard so Issei slams back into Hajime and sets a ruthless pace again. 

"You're so fucking tight, you were made for my cock," Issei says as he rest his forehead against Hajime's shoulder. 

Issei thrusts a few more times before he comes deep inside of Hajime as Hajime comes all over the sheets. He gently pulls out of Hajime who roll onto his back. He holds onto Issei till the said boy cuddle Hajime to his chest. Hajime wraps a leg around Issei's waist and falls asleep on his chest with his arms wraps around him. 

* * *

The vampires beside Hajime and Tobio are eating breakfast when the said boys walks into the dining room. They look like they're training something and the other vampires looks at each other before looking at the two boys. 

"What are you two planning?" Takahiro asks. 

"We've been thinking about talking and we came up with a crazy idea," Hajime says. 

"Should we be scared?" Tooru asks. 

"We want you guys to tie us up and fuck us in the same room," Tobio says while smiling. 

"So like a gangbang?" Akira asks. 

"Exactly like a gangbang cause we're kinky and whores," Hajime says. 

"When do you guys want this to happen?" Yuutarou asks tilting his head. 

"Whenever you want to," Tobio says. 

"Tonight after dinner?" Issei asks. 

"Perfect," Hajime and Tobio says. 

* * *

By the time it was lunch time the vampires are ready to tie up Hajime and Tobio. They have been running around the palace, teasing the vampires so when Hajime goes tease Takahiro again, Takahiro grips his neck and slams him into the wall roughly. Takahiro looks at Hajime with his red eyes and Hajime knows he's in trouble. 

"Get your ass in my bedroom now," Takahiro says releasing Hajime. 

When Hajime doesn't move he let out a growl and cage Hajime against the wall. 

"If you don't go now, I'll fuck you right here in the halls where anyone can see," Takahiro threatens before leaning away. 

Hajime still don't move but he does smirk and cross his arms. Takahiro narrows his eyes and in a flash Hajime's front is against the wall and his jeans are around his thighs and with his wrists pin to the wall by Takahiro. 

"I warned you," Takahiro spats out. 

"This is what I wanted," Hajime admits. 

"You're kinky," Takahiro says with a smirk. 

"Only for you guys so please fuck me daddy," Hajime says with a pout. 

Takahiro slams into Hajime and starts fucking him rentless. Hajime moans and screams as he's being fuck dumb. 

"Taka, daddy," Hajime whines loudly. 

"Shh, daddy got daddy gonna take good care of you," Takahiro says against Hajime's neck. 

"Bite me, mark me, please," Hajime chants. 

Takahiro leans forwards and bites Hajime. 

This causes Hajime to come all over the wall and tightens around Takahiro. 

"Fuck!" Takahiro shouts as he comes deep inside of Hajime. 

"Now that was a show," Issei says crossing his arms. 

"I don't know, watching you and Hajime was pretty hot as well," Tooru says to Issei. 

Hajime smiles and hear more voices on his other side. He doesn't know what they are saying as he let sleep take over him as he leans his head against Takahiro's chest. 


	12. Hajime Gets Attacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

The day starts off normal for Hajime. He wakes up wrap up in Takahiro's arms. He groans and rolls over and opens his eyes and sees Tobio is clinging to his arm. He groans and sits up and pulls his arm out of Tobio's grasp. Tobio rolls over and wraps his arms around Akira's waist. He gets out of bed and steps around his boyfriends that decided to sleep in the floor. 

"Hajime?" Issei asks sitting up. 

Hajime comes out of the closet and gives him a smile. 

"Sorry that I woke you," Hajime says leaning down to kiss Issei. 

Issei kisses back and smiles into the kiss. Hajime breaks the kiss which causes Issei to pout. 

"Join me in the shower and I'll give you more kisses," Hajime says with a smirk. 

Hajime smiles as Issei jumps up and follows Hajime to the bathroom. 

* * *

During breakfast, Issei and Hajime sits by each other at the table with their fingers lace together. 

"Not fair, I want Hajime," Tobio whines from his spot beside Hajime. 

Hajime chuckles at him and scoots his chair closer to Tobio but keeps his fingers lace with Issei's fingers. 

"Better?" Hajime asks as he leans his head against Tobio's shoulder. 

Tobio squeals and hugs Hajime tightly and with a huge smile. Someone places a cup down roughly table Hajime flinches and looks up to see Daichi walking away. 

"Dont mind him, he's just a bitch," Tobio says once he sees Daichi go back to the kitchen. 

Hajime hums and goes back to laying his head on Tobio's shoulder as they wait for their food to come. Once their food comes, Hajime sits up right and let go of Issei's hand so he can use it to eat. 

* * *

Hajime should have knew that he should have stayed away from Daichi. But no, he had agreed to meet Daichi and now he's regretting it. Hajime stands up on shaking legs only for Daichi to throw him across the room. 

"First you beat up my boyfriend and now you're after me, why?" Hajime says as he gets on his knees. 

"You took Tobio away from me," Daichi growls out as he slams Hajime face first into the wall. 

"He wasn't yours to begin with, you fucking used him for you're own good," Hajime says as he covers his mouth. 

Daichi let out a growl and kicks Hajime in the face. Hajime falls to the ground and groans as he covers his face. Daichi goes after him but freezes when someone is standing on the other side of Hajime. 

"You shouldn't have touched Hajime," Someone says from behind Daichi. 


	13. Tobio Risks His Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"Issei," Daichi gasps. 

Issei steps over Hajime and Hajime rolls till he hits a pair of legs. He looks up and see Takahiro who is looking at something with wide eyes. 

"Leave my boyfriends alone," Tobio says voice shaky. 

Hajime looks at him and sees Tobio holding a knife. 

"I'm done with you attacking my boyfriends so bite me and leave them alone," Tobio says raising the knife. 

"Tobio! No!" Issei yells but it was to late. 

Tobio cuts his arm a little and let the blood run down his arm. Daichi is on him instantly and taking all the blood he wants. Tobio looks off to the side and see his boyfriends with worry eyes. 

"I love you," Tobio says before all he sees in darkness. 

* * *

"Akira how is he?" Hajime asks as Akira puts a bandage on his arm. 

"It's not looking good, but he's stable so I'm not worried," Akira says giving Hajime a small smile. 

Hajime returns the smile before dropping his head. 

"Hey, it's not your fault," Yuutarou says sitting beside Hajime on the bed. 

Hajime looks at the other bed and see Tobio who's is unconscious surrounded by the rest of his boyfriends. 

"It's not fair that this had happened to him, I should have been me not him," Hajime says quietly. 

"Hajime, don't ever say that," Tooru says marching up to him. 

"No one deserves this," Tooru says. 

"But-," Hajime starts. 

"No buts," Takahiro says. 

"None of us deserves this," Issei says. 

"But what if Daichi goes after him again?" Hajime asks. 

No one says anything and Hajime drops his head again. 

"I'm gonna talk to Daichi to see if he will now leave Tobio alone for good," Hajime says walking out of the room. 

"He's taking this hard," Akira says. 

"He is," Issei says sitting on the bed. 

* * *

"I'll leave him alone but it will come with a cost," Daichi says. 

"What kind of cost?" Hajime asks scared. 

"I'll take blood from you," Daichi says. 

"Like forever?" Hajime asks scared. 

"Or you can get me blood now and let me destroy your body," Daichi says. 

* * *

"Hajime," Yuutarou says sadly as he treats Hajime's neck where Daichi decides to chew at. 

Hajime hisses and let tears run down his face. You see Yuutarou found Hajime against the wall by the stairs barely conscious. He takes Hajime to his room and sees all the damage Daichi have actually done. Hajime tells him everything as Yuutarou carefully take care of Hajime. 

"It's, it's over now," Hajime says sobbing. 

Yuutarou rubs his cheek and gives him a small smile. 

"Yes, yes it is," Yuutarou whispers as he goes back to caring for Hajime. 

When he finishes, he has Hajime lay down and rest as he leaves and goes to the infirmary. He explains everything to his boyfriends and gets some unexpected news. 

* * *

"Hey Hajime, I got some good news," Yuutarou says walking into his room. 

Hajime goes to sit up but Yuutarou tells him to stay laying as Yuutarou closes the door. He grabs the chair by the desk and pulls it to the bed and sits in it. 

"Tobio is awake, and wants to see you," Yuutarou says with a smile. 

Hajime smiles back as someone knocks on the door. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"Hey Haji," Tobio says walking oven to the bed. 

"Hey," Hajime says smiling. 

"I leave you two alone," Yuutarou says leaving the room. 

Tobio climbs into the bed and lay beside Hajime. He runs a hand from Hajime's to his neck. 

"You know Tooru is definitely gonna go after Daichi," Tobio says locking eyes with Tobio. 

"I know," Hajime mumbles. 

Tobio scoots closer to Hajime and starts kissing him. Hajime kisses back and rest a hand on Tobio's waist. 

"Mm," Tobio moans into the kiss before straddling Hajime's waist. 

Hajime wraps his arms around his waist a nd let Tobio do whatever he wanted. They only break apart when someone comes into the room. 

"Do I need to come back?" Yuutarou asks. 

"No what's up?" Tobio says. 

"Tooru is pulling an emergency meeting," Yuutarou says. 

"Oh fuck," Hajime and Tooru says. 

Tooru never pull an emergency meeting unless something bad is going on. So this means that this can be nothing but bad


	15. Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

After Hajime's recovery, Tooru decides to take his boyfriends out for a date. He let them pick where they wanted to go and he just allow them to pick whatever. They went all over the town and by the time they make it home, Hajime and Tobio has fallen asleep. 

"Damn, and they wanted us to fuck them," Tooru teases as Akira and Issei drops the comatose boys onto the bed. 

Everyone else look down at them and see them blinking their eyes open. 

"We still want to be fucked," Tobio mumbles. 

"Yeah what he said," Hajime says as he sits up. 

The boys around the bed smirks at them before climbing onto the bed. True to their words, they made love to them all night long. The next day, Tobio and Hajime are immobilized so their boyfriends have to take care of them for the rest of the day. But none of them would not have it any other way. 


End file.
